Brown
Brown is one of the main characters of Rule of Rose and is Jennifer's pet Labrador Retriever and her loyal companion. He is very protective towards his master, helping Jennifer throughout the game and is pretty much her only true, best, and closest friend. Brown is also used as a important gameplay device - his sense of smell helps Jennifer find items which she would normally not find on her own. Story When he was still a puppy, he was found on a hill by a little girl named Jennifer. Feeling pity for the lonely animal, she decided to pick him up and took care of him. The girl took him to a nearby shed, giving him a warm shelter. As the girl caressed and adored the puppy, she named him "Brown". Because of him, Jennifer felt something that she never felt before during her days in the orphanage: happiness and love. The bond between the two grew strong, as Jennifer visited him every day and gave him food. Jennifer even gave him a collar as a gift, with 'Brown' written on it. Jennifer decided to show Brown to her friend Wendy, another child at the orphanage. She felt happy introducing her new friend to the Lonely Princess. Sensing that Jennifer loved him more than her, Wendy became angry and jealous, but pretended to be nice to Brown. Wendy kindly asked Jennifer if she could ignore the puppy, throw it somewhere else, or give it to Nicolas, another orphan at the orphanage. She also suggested that Brown did not deserve to be her friend, because he was just a "filthy dog". Unfortunately for her, Jennifer refused to agree with her request, and continued to take care of Brown. Wendy gave orders to the Aristocrat Club to make Jennifer suffer so that she could take her back, but Jennifer never gave up, as she still had Brown to keep her strong. Wendy found her plans weren't going as well as she had thought, so she decided to make a final plan: kill Brown. One night, the children secretly took Brown. They put him inside a bag and hid him in the attic. The next day Jennifer visited the shed. She felt worried and scared, knowing that Brown was not there. She looked for him everywhere, and eventually gave up. Upon returning to the orphanage, she was surprised to see scattered papers from the Aristocrat Club which read "Filthy Jennifer". After facing the children, she reached the attic, realizing that Brown was in there. She was horrified to see Brown dead inside a bloody bag. The children had killed him by beating him to death with wooden planks. Wendy revealed herself to Jennifer as the leader of the club. Jennifer, enraged, slapped Wendy several times and yelled at her in anger. She retaliated against the Aristocrats, calling them a bunch of fools for believing Wendy's lies. In the introduction of the game, Jennifer can be seen hugging Brown, showing that she loved him more than anyone else. At the end of the game, if you get the correct ending, you are given an extra chapter, which explains how close the two truly are. Personality Brown is the symbolism for canine truly being "Man's best friend", or woman's at that. Brown is thankful and loyal to Jennifer from the very first time Jennifer had un-tied him and set him free. He's very loyal, and is also a symbolism of hope for Jennifer, and is pretty much Jennifer's courage in the form of a strong dog. He aids her plenty of times throughout her mis-adventures by helping Jennifer with finding clues, hidden items, or where certain things are located. He defends her during fights by stunning enemies with his barking. He's loyal, strong, brave, and kind, and he indeed loves his master, Jennifer. Role in Gameplay Brown accompanies Jennifer throughout the game and will respond to the player's commands. Brown can be ordered to track items by scent, be commanded to 'stay', and be called to Jennifer's side. Brown cannot attack enemies, but will growl, which distracts some imps and bosses, allowing Jennifer to retreat or land a few blows without fear of retaliation. He can be injured to the point of collapse, however, causing him to stop distracting enemies or tracking an item. Brown's ability to locate items is an integral part of the game, used in every chapter of Rule of Rose to progress further. The same system allows the player to find health restoratives and other items which, whilst not essential to complete the game, can help the player. Players select an item from the inventory for Brown to locate, which is then connected to the 'find' command until changed or removed. Every item selected this way can be used to find at least one type of item. When tracking items this way, Brown will lead the player through the game environments, scratching at doors in his way for the player to open. Most health restoring foods and all tradeable items are hidden and must be uncovered by Brown, though the player can choose to avoid searching for these items in order to progress quickly. Restorative items are snack foods, candy and chocolate. The different types heal varying amounts of health. Bones and other items can be used to restore Brown's health if he becomes injured. Other items such as marbles and ribbons have no immediate use, but may be traded with the Aristocrats in order to obtain food, rare items, and weapons. Etymology It seems that Jennifer named him Brown because of the color of his fur. The color brown represents wholesomeness and earthiness, as well as steadfastness, simplicity, friendliness, dependability, and health. So not only does his name Brown represent him literally, but also his nature and attitude. The term "to brown someone" means to depress or irritate. This could relate to Wendy's feeling towards him. Trivia *Much of the game has references and is probably based off the Lord of the Flies, Brown can be compared to many of the characters from the novel that were killed because of bloodlust and a lack of reason. There are some references that compare the pig and the Lord of The Flies from the book to Brown. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters